1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system in which a robot control device and a teaching device are interconnected so as to communicate with each other.
2. Related Art
In a robot system, a teaching device is provided with the robot control device which controls the robot. The teaching device is used when the robot is actually operated by an operator and the operation is recorded in the robot control device. Generally, a teaching device and a robot control device are connected to each other through a communication medium such as a network or a cable.
In such a robot system, when executing active tasks in the robot control device from the teaching device, it is necessary to execute active tasks by only one teaching device. Such prior art for a robot system is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5011474.
Namely, Japanese Patent No. 5011474 discloses a robot system in which when one of the at least two teaching devices communicates with the robot control device and executes an active task in the robot control device, another teaching device is prevented from communicating to the robot control device for the purpose of executing active tasks.
Note that the aforementioned “active tasks” are tasks which carry out processing for actually operating the robot such as a JOG operation or running an operation program.
However, in the robot system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5011474, when an active task in the robot control device is executed by another teaching device in place of one teaching device, it is necessary for the operator to confirm that one teaching device is not executing an active task.
In the case that the one teaching device is executing an active task in the robot control device, before starting a communication of another teaching device with the control device for the purpose of executing an active task, it is necessary for the operator to cut off the communication of the one teaching device with the robot control device for the purpose of executing an active task.
It is not easy for an operator to carry out these operations because it is necessary for the operator to sufficiently understand the internal function of the robot control device.